


На крючке

by Lisa_Lis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: Отабека подсекло это чувство и теперь тянуло, будто зацепив огромным крючком за рёбра, дёргало и тащило куда-то в бездну, в которой были только Юра, его накрашенные губы и ничего больше.





	На крючке

Ни Отабек, ни Юра не были завсегдатаями шоу: любительская карьера, даже после завоёванных медалей и титулов, всё ещё оставалась важнее денег и изматывающего летнего чёса по благодарным зрителям. Но всё-таки иногда они выкраивали время на пару-тройку событий в сезоне. Юру вытаскивал Никифоров и мотивировал Яков, имеющий процент с баснословных гонораров и просто понимающий, что полностью отказываться от приятного заработка и раскрутки — глупо. 

Отабек же просто не мог не следовать за Юрой: они и так виделись ужасающе редко. Жалких недельных отпусков и дней совместных соревнований всегда было слишком мало.

Здесь, в сменяющих друг друга гостиницах, на ярких катках в свете софитов, утопая в громких аплодисментах японской публики, они могли побыть вместе ещё немного. Вместе удивляться чужим традициям, завтракать, обедать и ужинать, быть в компании других фигуристов и всё равно оставаться сосредоточенными друг на друге. В конце концов, кататься на одном льду без напряжения перед важным стартом, и, засидевшись допоздна, даже иногда засыпать в одной кровати — целомудренно и почти по-дружески.

А ещё Отабек мог посмотреть новый номер Юры прямо от бортика, замерев за кругом света катка. На шоу Юра всегда экспериментировал, не желая показывать то же самое, что катал весь сезон. Он сдирал с себя привычные образы, обнажая темперамент и лёгкую ебанутость, как он сам это называл. Отабек, раз за разом удивляясь количеству прыжков и фишечек, за которые никто не поставит баллы и не даст медаль, мысленно с ним соглашался. Юрий Плисецкий был психом, гениальным и абсолютно повёрнутым на фигурном катании, не дающим себе послаблений даже в межсезонье.

Вот и сейчас он отжигал на льду, заставляя зрительниц визжать от восторга, а Отабека — вцепляться побелевшими пальцами в бортик, чтобы не выброситься на лёд самому, как рыбе из проруби. Замысел крутился вокруг женственности и мужественности, соединяющихся в единое целое. Он проявлялся в музыкальном смешении чувственного женского вокала и рока, в костюме с удлинённым верхом, наполовину переходящим в юбку, в отсутствии яркого сценического макияжа и губах, густо накрашенных чёрным. Последнего, к счастью для Отабека, было не рассмотреть в деталях даже с места у бортика, но он знал, что вот-вот столкнётся с Юрой лицом к лицу, и тогда…

Наверное, стоило сбежать в раздевалку, не ждать и не узнавать, что «тогда», но у Отабека будто ноги приросли к полу, сердце билось часто-часто, грозя остановиться, а дыхание спёрло. Его здравый смысл умирал в мучениях, агонизировал и бился в конвульсиях, пока Отабек продолжал стоять, замерев, и ловить каждое движение Юры.

Номер закончился на высокой ноте, и Отабеку показалось, что вот сейчас-то он может сбежать, как делал всегда. Уйти, чтобы не натворить глупостей, переждать, пока совсем не дружеские чувства снова не улягутся, не уберутся в самые потаённые уголки его души. 

Только показалось. Уйти вовремя не вышло.

Раскланявшись, Юра легко нашёл его взглядом и направился к боковой калитке, пока из главной выезжали парники. К калитке, у которой стоял Отабек — всё ещё в сценическом костюме, даже не успевший набросить на плечи куртку, но не замечающий холода.

Юра подъехал на подрагивающих ногах, с сияющими от удовлетворения глазами. Первым делом нацепил на лезвия чехлы, сделал пару шагов, приблизившись почти вплотную.

Отабек мгновенно и со знанием дела осмотрел его с головы до пят и прикипел взглядом к губам, что кривились в едва сдерживаемой улыбке.

— Ну как? — сложились они в смутно знакомые слова.

Отабек не расслышал, но всё равно понял и тяжело сглотнул набежавшую слюну. Что говорить он не знал, мысли теснились в голове хаотично и жарко, утекая в совсем неприличное русло. У Отабека крепко стояло, но чтобы заметить это в полутьме, Юре пришлось бы прижаться к нему вплотную, а такого уж точно не могло произойти. Отабек был этому рад и, в то же время, это делало его несчастным.

Он показал большой палец, понадеявшись, что этого достаточно. Уголок рта Юры неодобрительно дёрнулся, и тогда Отабек проартикулировал:

— О-ху-ен-но.

Ни одного звука у него не получилось, только невнятный хрип.

Им стоило поспешить, переодеться для общего финального номера, но никто не торопил — значит, пара минут у них есть. Отабека это пугало: его выдрессированное годами самообладание вот-вот рухнет окончательно и бесповоротно.

Чёрные, влажно блестящие губы бесили идеально очерченными границами, поднимали в нём жаркую волну протеста и желания их стереть. Чистая бледная кожа вокруг, гладкий подбородок и маслянистый чёрный создавали убийственный контраст. Хотелось его нарушить, размазать, уничтожить собственными руками. Отабека подсекло это чувство и теперь тянуло, будто зацепив огромным крючком за рёбра, дёргало и тащило куда-то в бездну, в которой были только Юра, его накрашенные губы и ничего больше.

Отабек с трудом оторвал взгляд от застывшего рта и наткнулся на потемневшие, лихорадочно блестящие глаза. Юра молчал и ждал, глядя на него с физически ощутимым вызовом и нетерпением.

И тогда Отабек сделал то, чего в эту секунду хотел больше всего на свете: протянул руку к желанным губам, прижался к ним подушечками заледеневших пальцев и смазал помаду. Провёл вбок, по идеальной коже с тонкими просвечивающимся сосудами и нижней челюсти одним длинным медленным движением. Пальцы мелко дрожали.

Глаза Юры распахнулись шире, почти чёрные из-за расширенных зрачков. Отабек не спрашивал и не просил, только вёл пальцами по гладкой раскалённой коже, глядя не на результат своих бездумных действий, а на чужую реакцию. Та была потрясающей. Юра был не в себе так же, как и сам Отабек.

— Извините, осталось десять минут, и я вынужден…

Мужчина, возникший будто из ниоткуда, моментально привёл их в чувство. Отабек отдёрнул руку, как вор, попавшийся с поличным, и наконец-то расслышал что-то кроме бухающей в ушах крови. Ведущий объявлял следующую фигуристку, зал аплодировал, а они с Юрой ошалело смотрели друг на друга, залившись краской и тяжело дыша. 

— Пошли, — мотнул головой Юра, измазанный собственной помадой, растрёпанный и будто бы пьяный.

Отабек с трудом кивнул и направился за ним.

***

Юра не помнил, как переодевался к финальному номеру, как смывал макияж, как выходил вместе со всеми и пытался изобразить увиденную всего два дня назад хореографию, подсматривая за остальными. Он не помнил схем и плана, и если бы не Юри, вытолкнувший его вперёд, точно прозевал бы свой короткий выход с бауэром, но всё-таки он не провалился полностью. Организаторы остались довольны, трибуны бились в экстазе, а он сам — кипел и плавился изнутри, не в силах остыть и включить голову.

Губы, давно уже без помады, протёртые средством для снятия макияжа и даже припудренные, продолжали пульсировать. Подбородок и челюсть, там, где Отабек касался его холодными пальцами, горели огнём, и он с трудом заставлял себя не трогать их. Забывшись, Юра пару раз всё-таки ощупал лицо, прежде чем отдёрнуть руку, и удивился, что то было совершенно обычным. Из зеркала на него тоже смотрел он прежний, только глаза у него были… странные. Будто он трахался ночь напролёт или, наоборот, сходил с ума от воздержания, что больше походило на правду. 

Юра хотел такого Отабека, властного и горячего. Он хотел своего друга. И если раньше желание было слабым, его легко было игнорировать и брать под контроль, делать вид, что трахать кого-то другого — куда лучший вариант, а им хватит и дружбы, то теперь оно захватило Юру целиком. Всё подавленное и спрятанное всколыхнулось и накрыло его от макушки до пят — лихорадочным румянцем на щеках и тянущим возбуждением в паху. 

Он стаскивал с себя яркие сценические тряпки, которые очень хотелось сжечь, но нужно было сохранить для следующего шоу в туре, и надеялся, что его состояние не слишком бросается в глаза. К счастью, никому не было дела до Юры, забившегося в угол раздевалки: все устали и обсуждали предстоящую попойку в отеле, до которого ещё предстояло добраться. Только Юри, подавая сухое полотенце, спросил утвердительно:

— Не придёте?

Юра не был уверен, что после сегодняшнего может отвечать и за Отабека, но всё-таки отрицательно помотал головой. И закатил глаза, когда Юри до противного понимающе улыбнулся.

***

Сразу после шоу их ждал переезд в соседнюю префектуру и заселение в новую гостиницу. В полупустом автобусе Отабек забился на последний ряд, до которого так никто и не дошёл: весёлая компания заняла начало и середину, будто сговорившись оставить места и для тех, кто устал и хочет поспать. Таких нашлось всего двое: Отабек и Юра.

Они оба не смогли бы уснуть, даже если бы попытались.

Юра молча сел рядом, как делал всегда. Отабек каждый раз остро чувствовал его близость: обволакивающий запах, трение соприкасающихся плеч и — иногда — коленей, мерное тепло, пробивающееся даже через слои одежды. Сейчас все его чувства стократно обострились: от Юры исходили напряжение и жар, как от печки. Казалось, одно неосторожное движение, и воздух вокруг заискрится.

Отабек прикрыл глаза, пытаясь дышать медленно и размеренно. Тонкий, знакомый запах Юры, словно бы окруживший его, этому не способствовал. Он не стал доставать наушники, хотя обычно они вместе слушали музыку — Отабеку даже пришлось временно променять любимые накладные на вакуумные. 

Юра поёрзал на сиденье, устраиваясь поудобнее. Неподалёку грянул смех и восторженные крики — остальная компания, кажется, только что разжилась алкоголем благодаря Крису. Отабек подумал, что оттуда их с Юрой совсем не видно за высокими спинками кресел. А значит, он может даже сползти на колени и отсосать (при условии, что удастся поместиться между сиденьями, и Юра позволит) — и никто их не спалит.

Отабек судорожно вздохнул, осознавая, какое направление приняли его мысли. Очень опасное и будоражащее направление.

— Бек, — тихо позвал Юра.

Сердце Отабека пропустило удар.

— М?

— Не хочешь к ним присоединиться? — ровно предложил Юра.

Отабек растерянно заморгал, не решаясь взглянуть на него даже мельком. Вопрос был странным и как будто с подвохом. Он отрицательно помотал головой, побоявшись не совладать с голосом.

— Тогда… — начал Юра и замолчал. 

Голос его сорвался, а дыхание участилось. Отабек собрал всю волю в кулак и наконец посмотрел на него. А посмотреть было на что: Юра весь — в красных пятнах румянца, с испариной над верхней губой, приоткрытым ртом и растрёпанными волосами, напоминал больного пневмонией и вместе с тем был потрясающе красивым. И совершенно точно не температурил, а просто…

Отабек никогда не любил говорить там, где можно действовать, вот и сейчас не стал медлить: вцепился в Юрино плечо и потянул на себя. Их первый поцелуй не был похож на тот, какой в минуты слабости представлял себе Отабек. В нём не было нежности, хотя обычно по отношению к Юре Отабека переполняло именно это чувство; в нём были страсть и желание, и бесконечный голод.

Они сплетались языками, сталкивались зубами, кусались и вылизывали друг друга, не в силах притормозить. Рука Юры быстро забралась под футболку Отабека и то гуляла по его животу, то оглаживала спину от шеи до поясницы, пробираясь даже за пояс штанов. Отабек никак не мог разжать пальцы левой руки и только комкал Юрину толстовку, чувствуя острое плечо. Спустя пару минут или целую вечность он всё-таки вспомнил про вторую руку и смог втиснуть её между ними, ощупывая напряжённое бедро.

Юра тихо застонал ему в рот, и Отабеку оставалось лишь надеяться, что веселье у остальных ещё не закончилось. Сейчас он не смог бы расслышать, продолжают ли там кричать и хлопать или уже затихли и теперь прислушиваются к возне в конце салона, похабно переглядываясь. Хотелось верить, что первое, и наслаждаться Юриными стонами, ловить его тяжёлые вздохи и всхлипы собственным ртом, и оставаться очень тихим самому — таким тихим, насколько это вообще возможно в такой ситуации.

Отабек провёл ладонью по бедру, обтянутому тонкой тканью спортивных штанов, потрогал острое колено и скользнул по внутренней стороне бедра, поднимаясь к паху. Не удивился, ощутив чужое возбуждение, но не смог сдержать еле слышный стон: у Юры стояло твёрдо и очень заметно. Из-за него.

Он накрыл чужой пах ладонью, несильно сжал, и Юра нетерпеливо толкнулся, вскидывая бёдра, одобрительно замычал ему в рот, и Отабек не стал останавливаться, стиснул сильнее, нащупывая ствол через тонкую ткань. Огладил большим пальцем головку, ещё и ещё. Лезть Юре в трусы и тем более спускать их не стоило — к ним могли сунуться в любой момент. Поэтому Отабек решил, что если им удастся дойти до конца, то достаточно будет салфеток из его сумки, а вокруг бёдер можно повязать толстовку. Возможно, только эти проблески разума удерживали его от того, чтобы кончить самому без единого прикосновения.

Они больше не могли целоваться, потому что не хватало воздуха. Юра решительно подтянул одну ногу на сидение и поджал под себя, чтобы удобнее повернуться. Затем подался вперёд, уложив подбородок на чужое плечо и почти повиснув на Отабеке. Он продолжал толкаться в ладонь, рвано и то и дело сбиваясь с ритма, тяжело дыша и цепляясь за спину Отабека как за спасательный круг. У Отабека быстро затекла рука, но он не хотел останавливаться ни на секунду, чтобы её сменить. Оставалось только забить на неудобное положение, подхватывать чужой ритм, стискивая пальцы, и игнорировать собственное болезненное возбуждение. 

Юра тёрся не только членом о его ладонь, но и притирался к Отабеку всем телом. Отабек не смог заглушить собственный стон даже прижавшись губами к солёной шее, когда Юра особенно чувствительно задел его соски через ткань футболки.

— Блядь, да, — коротко выдохнул Юра, отчётливо вздрагивая и наваливаясь ещё сильнее.

Под рукой стало горячо и мокро, и в голове Отабека не осталось ничего, кроме мысли, что он заставил Юру кончить. Вот так — даже не отдрочив по-нормальному, просто трогая, в автобусе, полном людей. И Юра ему это позволил.

Юра обмяк, длинно выдохнул, но не отстранился. Его руки выписывали круги и зигзаги на спине Отабека, и Отабек готов был поклясться, что футболка мокрая насквозь. Он совсем не чувствовал умиротворения, которое явно снизошло на Юру — он был до сих пор возбуждён, у него стояло до искр перед глазами. Отабек знал, что для разрядки хватит всего пары движений.

— Так что, — едва слышно заговорил Юра, чуть подавшись назад и касаясь влажными губами его уха. — Тебя так завёл мой номер или только помада?

Отабека швырнуло за край уже из-за того, как низко и хрипло звучал его голос, каким горячим было дыхание, и повело окончательно, когда Юра решительно накрыл ладонью его пах. Отабек кончил, запрокинув голову и кусая губы, чтобы не застонать, не выкрикнуть имя Юры. Он впервые за всё время зажмурился, перестав отслеживать происходящее вокруг — сейчас к ним мог подойти любой, и они не успели бы вовремя отстраниться друг от друга.

Но никто не появился. Отабек пришёл в себя, разлепил веки и понял, что ничего непоправимого не случилось — кроме того, что произошло между ним и Юрой.

— Теперь мы квиты, — сказал Юра, поглаживая его мокрый пах. Было приятно, несмотря на дискомфорт. — Мы оба грязные, мокрые как мыши и наверняка выглядим как придурки, трахавшиеся на заднем сидении. 

Отабек хмыкнул. У него вообще-то был план, как привести себя в подобие порядка и прикрыть мокрые штаны, но что-то ему подсказывало, что Юра прав: всё было написано у них на лицах. Любой дурак догадается.

«И ладно», — подумал Отабек, ласково притираясь щекой к горячей щеке Юры.

— И ладно, — повторил он вслух. — Хорошо же.


End file.
